My Everything*~ A Christmas Wish
by CatStar
Summary: Ah, yes, another one of my songfics... Yamato wishes to receive a certain someone's love... Just take a Christmas party, some music, Sora, and BINGO! Yama's happy ^.^ ::coughcough::SORATO::coughcough:: ::dies:: x.x;;


::gets revived by MagnaAngemon's Magna Antidote:: -.-*  
  
**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon or any yummy anime for that matter. I also do not own "My Everything", or 98*.... ;.;  
  
**A/N: ** Well, Sora, Yamato, and Taichi are all 17 in this fic. It takes place around the Christmas holidays (obviously). ::falls down:: ::twitches:: My gosh...I actually wrote a Sorato....::lays on the floor:: What has COME of this world???? Augh...Okay, I'm not a Sorato fan, but my two friends are. So, I decided to write one becoz of inspiration, and they're really ticked off that I'm a HUGE Taiora fan. Especially since I actually LIKE Taichi (unlike them ^.~) So....Matt (Mattdrag) and Ang (StarieCloud), this one's for you guys.... (Just...don't get used to Sorato's from me, kay? :D)  
  
Enjoy! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" 'Don't you know that it's the-' Whoa, stop, wait a second!" one of the lead  
singers of the band stopped singing the song, and looked at his fellow singer, who was also the bass player. He frowned at him. "That chord totally clashed, Yama-kun. What's up with you today?"  
  
Yamato Ishida lowered his azure eyes to his bass guitar, not wanting to look his  
friend in the eye. "Um, I dunno. Guess I'm just tired."  
  
"That's the third time you messed a song up today," the drummer said. "You're  
not sick or something, right?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said, quietly. Looking up with more liveliness, he said, "Why  
don't you guys take a break? I'll stay here and practice."  
  
"Actually, it's time to go," replied the singer, pointing at the clock. He was right. At 6:00 on the dot, they had to break from practice and go home. Yamato's friends began putting all their instruments away, leaving him sitting on his own guitar case, deep in thought.  
  
"Yama, dude, you sure you're okay?" one of them said. All of them, concerned,   
turned to look at their friend. Yamato Ishida was usually very lively, cracking jokes here and there, and showing off his wonderful voice. But today, his music had no life. There was something wrong, but Yamato didn't want to tell anyone. That was the way he is.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine," he said, forcing a smile. "I think I'm going to practice here for a while. You guys go on. I'll lock up when I'm done." The band has gotten permission from the principal of Odaiba High to use the auditorium for band practice every week, so that's where they usually were.  
  
One of them nodded. "Okay. You better work on your stuff, Ishida. We got  
Takenouchi-san's Christmas party coming up."  
  
Yamato winced at the thought of Sora's party, but nodded. "Okay. Sayonara,  
minna."  
  
As his friends left the building, sighed and got up from his guitar case. He walked over to the drum set and hit the cymbals in exasperation. He lied. There was something wrong with him. Oh yeah, there was something on his mind.....Or should we say...Some_one_. Like Sora.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the stage and took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. It was an invitation to a Sora's Christmas party, something that he's been dreading for the past two months. He's read it so much, he'd practically memorized the simple piece of paper. A paper with deep meaning to him. It said:  
  
**Christmas Party! Come One, Come All!**  
(Gomen, I know that sounds corny, but  
Taichi made me put that ^.^;;)  
  
**Who:** Sora Takenouchi   
Where: 200 Takuko Rd. Apt. #34  
Time:  6:00- ????   
(Leave whenever you want! I can't get enough of you guys!)  
When: **December 20th  
  
Sayonara! Hope to see ya there! ^.~**  
  
The invitation was bursting with a Christmas tree, presents, and decorative holly printed onto it. Of course, since this was Sora they were talking about, she managed to sneak in a soccer ball, and a tennis ball and racket onto the invitation.   
  
Yamato tried not to break down and start crying when he saw Taichi's name,  
personally printed on the piece of paper. Sure, Sora was just blaming her own boyfriend of two months for thinking up a crummy header, but Yamato didn't care. The thing was, Taichi had her, and he didn't.  
  
"Why didn't I see that coming?" he asked softly to himself. "Ever since we were  
in the Digital World...I've always noticed some sort of bond between her and Taichi...And now, those two...A couple..." he muttered. "Of course, they'd be one of the hottest couples in Odaiba High...."  
  
With sad eyes and total rejection he's been feeling for what felt like eternity, he finally got up with his guitar in its case, and athletically jumped from the stage, onto the ground. He walked over to the entrance of the auditorium, switched off the lights, and walked into the cold, winter air.  
  
Not long after he took as much as ten steps, there were girlish cries of, "OH MY GOSH! Is that him???"  
  
"It IS him! I know it! I could tell his blonde hair from anywhere!"  
  
"IT'S YAMATO ISHIDA! Come on, guys!"  
  
_Great, not again..._he thought grimly. He forced a smile as three teenage girls ran up to him, looking like they were going to knock him down any second.   
  
"Yamato! Yamato!" a girl with curly blonde hair cried. She thrust a piece of  
paper in his face. "Can I have your autograph??"  
  
"All three of us!" exclaimed another girl waving a piece of paper and pen in front of him. She was a girl brown eyes and hair, that looked like she was a basketball player. She practically toppled over him by five inches, and was as google-eyed as her friends!  
  
Yamato gulped as he looked at her, but shrugged casually. "Sure," he said,  
signing his name expertly on the two pieces of papers.  
  
The other girl, short with light brown hair and blue eyes, excitedly said, "I love  
you're music, Ishida-sama!! I don't have any paper, but can you sign the back of my coat, instead??"  
  
Yamato smiled and nodded as the girl spun around, letting him sign the back of her fluffy white coat. _ Signing the back of her coat...My gosh, she sounds like Jun Motomiya!  
_  
"Arigatou!!!" all three of them exclaimed, and practically rejoiced down the street.   
  
"I CANNOT believe we met Yamato Ishida!" the blonde one said.  
  
"_I_ can't believe," said the tall one to the short one, "That he actually TOUCHED  
you!"  
  
Yamato chuckled and shook his head as the three walked down the street. He  
loved his fans, but sometimes, they were a little out of hand. Yamato couldn't understand it. Didn't they realize he was a regular teenager like them?  
  
Yamato sighed as he walked down the cold, city street of Odaiba. Every time he walked, every time he slept, every minute and second of the day, the face of Sora Takenouchi would haunt his mind and heart. Yamato has loved her ever since they first started high school. Did he love her in the Digital World? No, he didn't. Back then, he thought she was a nice girl. A little too nice, maybe. She seemed perfect: no flaws, no faults, no worries. A perfect inherent of the Crest of Love. The total opposite of himself, who always tended to bottle up feelings inside of him.  
  
But that was then, this was now.  
  
_I loved her. Taichi loved her. Taichi claimed her love first. That's that, _Yamato thought sadly to himself, as he passed the tennis courts. There, in the street light, he saw Sora practicing her swing with the tennis ball machine. The light shimmered off of her auburn hair, and her crimson eyes reflected back with sheer determination as she practically slaughtered the balls. To Yamato, she was an angel.  
  
The machine spit out the balls faster, and faster, and faster. Sora started to run around hitting tennis ball after tennis ball. Yamato sighed as he saw how quick and agile Sora was. _ Just another thing to add to my list of reasons why I like her, _he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself knocked to the ground. He blinked, as his eyes  
focused on a small, yellow tennis ball, rolling beside him.  
  
"Yamato!" Sora cried. Expertly hitting the balls that blocked her way, she ran to the machine and turned it off. She then walked quickly to the blonde-haired boy, laying confused on the tennis courts.  
  
"Oh, Yamato..." she said, helping him up. "Gomen nasai, Yamato-kun! I am  
soooo sorry!" She frowned and shook her head. "I had...no idea that I was hitting my tennis balls so rapidly." She gave him one of those award winning smiles that he always loved.  
  
Yamato felt a small bruise form on his forehead, but as long as Sora was with him, he didn't care. "That's okay, Sora-chan." He smiled back at her. He felt a small package inside his coat pocket. A package that he wanted to give her for so long.  
  
There was an awkward pause. Sora cleared her throat. "So....Are you coming to  
my party this Friday?" _Baka, _she kicked herself inwardly. _No shit he's coming. He's part of the band, remember, Sora?  
_  
"Hai, I can't wait for it either," he replied, grinning. _Should I give it to her now?_ he thought, feeling the package. _Maybe I should...  
_  
He was about to take it out, when Sora said, "Great. Come about an hour early,  
okay? Since you're band's performing and all. You guys can warm up, and you can even help me with decorations. Taichi's helping me out, too."  
  
_Well, that sure helps,_ he thought, letting go of the package. _ I'll probably have to watch them kiss every second they cross each other, right?_ Instead he shrugged, and said, "Sure, whatever." He looked at his watch. "Oh, gee, sorry Sora, but I gotta go. Sayonara." With that, he left, leaving Sora under the bright shining stars, staring after him.  
  
"Sayonara, Yamato-kun...."  
  
************************************  
  
_5 days later.....December 20th...._  
  
"Move it over a little to the left, Taichi!" Sora said, watching her boyfriend on a  
stool, try to place a wreath on the top of the entrance to the kitchen. "Just a little  
more....No, wait, that's too far! A little bit to the right....No, that's too far right!" Sora sighed, but couldn't help smiling. Taichi was one of those guys who looked too cute, no matter what he did.  
  
"Sfffcnn," Taichi said, a nail stuck in between his lips. "Mmphh ummph yrr  
mmpnhh!"  
  
Sora sweat-dropped. "Uhhh....Nani?"  
  
Taichi struggled to hold on to the wreath with a free hand, while holding a box of nails and a hammer with his other hand, while trying to take the nail out of his mouth. He succeeded.  
  
"I said, 'Sora-chan, make up your mind!'" he translated. "And, I can't hold all of  
these things at once." He held up as much as he could, showing them to Sora.  
  
Sora couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Here," she said, smiling, holding  
out her hands. "I'll take the hammer and the box. You only need one nail anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Sora," he said, handing them down to her, kissing her hand while he was at it.  
  
Sora blushed. "Now," she said. "A little bit to the right....Just a little  
more....Perfect!" She smiled, as Taichi hammered the wreath into the white-painted wall.  
  
"I have the punch, Sora!" her mother said, trying to make her way out of the  
kitchen without knocking into Taichi. Sora rushed to help her, gently taking the bowl of crimson red punch and placing it on the table in the living room.  
  
_Ding-dong!  
_  
"I'll get it!" Sora said, quickly walking up to the door. She looked through the  
peep hole. Sure enough, Yamato and his band were there, carrying their instruments. She let them in, and she, Taichi, and her mother helped them set up in the living room.   
  
A couple minutes later, Yamato and Sora thought they were done, but there was a microphone sitting abandoned on the couch.  
  
"I'll get it," they both said, and reached for it. Their hands brushed together on the microphone. They looked at each other in the eyes with surprise, then Sora let go and walked away, blushing furiously. _Why am I acting like this? _ she wondered. _It's just Yamato...  
_  
_Nani? _Taichi thought curiously. He had seen the whole thing.   
  
_I wonder what that was all about...._Yamato thought, still blushing as he set up the microphone to its holder. He suddenly spotted a single mistletoe on the kitchen counter. Shrugging, he went over and picked it up.  
  
_You can't have a good Christmas party without mistletoe, _he thought to himself.   
_Now...where should I put it? _He looked around the room, and decided to put it next to the window, considering there was a hook on the ceiling for it. That was probably where Sora and her mom were going to put it anyway.  
  
"Oh! Yes, I forgot; the mistletoe!" Sora said, grabbing the stool. "Here Yamato, use this to help you put it up, okay?"  
  
They went over to the spot, and Sora held the stool for him as he put the  
traditional Christmas plant on the hook. "There," he said, climbing down, looking up at it. "That looks-" He stopped suddenly, seeing that Sora had quickly turned pale. She was looking up at it. Yamato looked up at it too, in total confusion. Then he looked back at Sora, and gulped.  
  
They were standing under the mistletoe.  
  
Yamato gulped again, and started sweating. _Baka! Baka, baka, baka! Damnit, of course you would be standing under it with Sora! She was under it the whole time when she held the stool! _ His eyes averted slightly to see around the room. _Maybe if I edge very slightly away from it, no one will notice....Maybe no one noticed this after all....  
_  
But they did. Every one of them, including Koushiou, Mimi, and Hikari, who had  
just arrived.  
  
One of Yamato's friends from the band tried to hold back a laugh. "You know the rules, man," he said. "You're under it, you gotta kiss."  
  
Sora looked frantically at Taichi. She wanted him to do something. _Anything. _  
Even try to punch Yamato in the nose for being under the mistletoe with her. But he just stared curiously, his brown eyes gleaming.  
  
Yamato crossed his fingers in his pocket. _Please, oh please, don't let me look like an idiot,_ he thought. Then, he bent down and kissed Sora on the cheek so fast, no one could even time it. Then, he walked away. And Sora walked, her face pale, and blushing, to Taichi. She slipped her arm through his, and didn't say anything.  
  
More guests arrived. But all Taichi could do, was stare blankly at Sora, then  
Yamato. _Something's going on between them..._he thought to himself as he danced with Sora. _ I can feel it...I...I can't explain it....But..._He glanced carefully at Sora. He had noticed that ever since that incident, Sora wasn't behaving like herself. Sure, she acted all nice, calm, friendly, brimming with holiday spirit. But Taichi knew this was all fake. He knew Sora. _ I can read Sora like a book,_ he thought. _And I love her. But...by the way she looks at Yamato...  
  
Were we really meant to be together?_  
  
*********************  
_  
The loneliness of nights alone  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope has seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry_  
  
Hours pasted. The hours seemed like eternity to the blonde bass player. He  
wished he could be on the floor, dancing with Sora. But he knew he couldn't. No matter how hard he could try, her heart was already taken. He should accept that.  
  
Sora was totally confused. Why should she feel this way about Yamato? _YA.   
MA. TO,_ she emphasized to herself. _ Why him? I'm with Taichi...right? I mean, there's gotta be some reason why I feel this way about Yama-kun. Maybe...It's his smile, his personality, his talent, looks, build, friendliness....Ohh, forget it. For all I know, the milk's gone bad and I'm feeling _that.....  
  
As for Taichi, he couldn't take it anymore. He was so close to Sora. He could  
feel energy from her. It was like actually _being _her. He felt all the love and passion radiating from the girl.....All the love and passion radiating to _Yamato.  
_  
The band took a break. The CD player was on, and all the band members were  
enjoying the party from themselves. That's when Taichi decided to talk to Sora.  
  
"Sora," he said, taking her hand. "Can I talk to you....alone?"  
  
Sora nodded in confusion. _What does he want to talk to me about? _ "Let's go to  
my room," she suggested, leading Taichi down the hall.  
  
Yamato eyed this curiously. _What the hell are they doing?_  
  
In her room, Sora turned on the light, and closed the door. "So....what's up?" she asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Sora...I've been thinking..." Taichi said, sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, sitting down beside him.  
  
_Then like the sun shining up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see   
Are now so clear to me_  
  
He held her hand and stroked it softly. _My gosh...How am I ever going to say this to her? She's like, my one and only love....But this has got to happen.... _"Sora..." he said again, looking into her deep crimson eyes. They seemed to have reached deep into Taichi's own soul. And it tore it like a knife. _I can't do this,_ he thought. _Wait....yes I can...it's for her own good.... _"Sora....I....I don't think we should see each other anymore," he said quietly, staring down at her hand.  
  
Sora felt like she'd just been slapped in the face. "N-Nani??" she asked faintly. Her eyes started to well up with tears. "Taichi-ko...Why?"  
  
Taichi held back his own tears, but the hole in his heart was getting bigger and  
bigger by the moment. "We should see other people, Sora. It's the right thing to do. It's for your own good. I...I can feel it in your heart. Both of us. We're not ready for us as a couple right now...."  
_  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known...._  
  
"Nani???" she asked again, ready to fall over. _This is a dream. It's got to be a  
dream. I will wake up, and the day will start over again. I'll wake up, and the sun will greet me. I'll go into the kitchen and say "Good morning." Taichi will be at the door and give me and kiss and say, "Ai shiteru".... _she thought, tears already streaming down her face. Yes, that's what she thought. But in her heart...she _knew.  
_  
Sora nodded, and slowly got up. Without saying a word, she rushed out of her  
bedroom, out of her apartment, and out into the night, with tears of sadness flooding behind her.  
  
Obviously, her guests were stroked in concern and were dumbfounded. Especially when Taichi walked out of Sora's room, with tears slowly running down his cheeks.  
  
"Oniichan!" Hikari cried. She had stopped dancing with Takeru to pull a packet of tissues from her pocket, and gave them to her brother.  
  
_Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything....._  
  
_Taichi...Sora..._Yamato thought, looking at his heart-broken friend. _What  
happened to them??_ Before everyone knew what was happened, Yamato tore out the door. He knew just where to look for Sora.  
  
*****************************  
_  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
A kind of love that's truly real  
_  
"Sora!....Sora!" he yelled. He was at Odabia Park. He knew this was where Sora would be, knowing that her love of flowers was immense. He could remember her two years back, at that same park, totally mesmerized by the beauty of the lilies she had found.  
  
"Look, aren't these gorgeous??" she had said to him, holding a pair under his nose. He sneezed.  
  
"Fabulous, Sora," he had agreed. _Not as fabulous as you, though...._  
  
He sighed at the memory. Of course, he thought Sora was fabulous. She was  
fabulous, perfect, beautiful, smart.... "Sora!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sora was shivering on a bench, with dried tears down her cheeks. Her face was red from crying, and the cold. In all of the fuss she's been, she'd forgot to put on her coat before she went out. So did Yamato. Black marks of mascara and eye-liner trailed down her face. Yamato walked over to her, pulled out a handkerchief, and gently wiped the marks and tears away.  
  
_A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know_  
  
Sora jumped at the touch of another human. Her crimson eyes locked onto  
Yamato's dark azure.... "Yamato?" she asked weakly.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Sora..." was all he could say. He couldn't get the  
words out. She looked so terrible. So alone, and heart-broken. He was reluctant to put his arms around the 17-year-old girl. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Yamato..." she said softly, her voice full of sorrow. She looked up to the starry  
sky. "It's Taichi..." She gulped. "He...he...Oh, Yamato!" she cried, burying her face into his chest. "He broke up with me! We're over! He said that it was for my own good!" she wailed, fresh tears now entering her eyes.  
  
_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known_  
  
Yamato sat still. _Taichi broke up with her??_ he thought. _Taichi Yagami?? Why  
would he do that to her? _ He looked down at Sora, his arms around her slim body. She was still sobbing cold, sad tears into his shirt. _He loved her so much. There's got to be a reason. He wouldn't do this just for the fun of it...  
_  
Then, Yamato did what he could only think of doing. He reached into his pocket, and brought out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. The package he's been wanting to give her for so long... "Here, Sora," he said, handing it to her. "Merry early Christmas."  
  
Sora looked at it, surprised, but took it anyway. She slowly tore open the paper, which revealed a black box. "Sora," Yamato suddenly said. "When Taichi said he was doing this for your own good...Tell me if you even slightly agreed with him...."  
  
_Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything.....  
_  
In reply, Sora gasped. Inside the box was a gold heart necklace. The heart traced its way over to the right side, and swirled into a circle, ending with a small red diamond in the middle. It was the complete duplicate of the Crest of Love.  
  
Sora looked at it softly. Then she said, "No. I didn't really agree with him. My  
brain was confused. He broke up with me, just like that. There were no clues, no flaws in our relationship. My brain didn't know anything."  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow. "You're brain?"  
  
Sora looked at him, happiness shining through the dried tears of sorrow. "Yes, my brain," she replied softly. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "But my heart...My heart agrees with him. One-hundred percent..." With that, they slowly came in, their lips brushing each other for a moment. Then, brushing back into a gentle kiss.  
  
_You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time (for all time)  
_  
They drew back, their faces redder than the red diamond on Sora's necklace.   
Silently, Yamato took the necklace and lifted Sora's shoulder-length hair, putting it on. "You look beautiful...." he murmured. "As always..." He blushed, realizing that he said that out loud.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that, you know," Sora said quietly, looking at her  
hands. "I've liked both you and Taichi...in the Digital World. It was hard for me to pick. You were both so amazing. But, Taichi got to me first." She then looked into Yamato's deep blue eyes. "Now...I think I know why Taichi said that the break up was for my own good..."  
  
_You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)_  
  
"Ai shiteru, Sora," Yamato said, kissing her softly on her cold lips. Once again, he wrapped his arms around her, his warmth protecting her from the cold. "I always have..."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Yamato," she replied, smiling at him. She was no longer the lost, little girl she was a couple of minutes ago. Instead, her eyes were shining like the stars above her, the crescent moonlight reflecting them.   
  
_Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
My everything  
_  
"Look!" Sora suddenly cried. She was pointed up at the sky. Something white and luminous shot its way across the sky. Sora recognized it. "A shooting star!"  
  
"Let's make a wish," Yamato agreed, holding Sora's hand. They squeezed each  
other's hands tightly, as each one of them made a single wish that they had held in their hearts.  
_  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known_  
  
The star shot by, and Yamato turned to Sora, smiling. "So? What'd you wish  
for?"  
  
Sora shook her head. "You know how it is. You can't tell anyone what you wish  
for upon a star, or else it won't come true."  
_  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do_  
  
Yamato couldn't help, but smile again. The light that glowed in the girl's eyes  
made her look like the angel she was. "Well, guess what?" He leaned in and once again, covered her in his gentle kisses. "My wish came true..."  
  
_Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be...._  
  
Sora smiled back into Yamato's eyes, reflecting the love that they both felt for  
each other. "So did mine...."  
  
Behind a tree, not far away from the couple, was a silhouette of a teenager with dark brown hair, watching over them. Tears of a mixture of sadness and happiness welled up in his eyes as he saw his friends in each other's embrace.   
  
Taichi Yagami smiled at them. "Merry Christmas, guys...."  
  
_My everything....._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ai shiteru= I love you  
  
The rest u should know ^.^  
  
So, what'd u think for someone who isn't a Sorato fan? I admit, this was a little rushed.... Please review! Ja ne! ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
